


Idols: Become Human

by Kyu (mie_tachibana)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mie_tachibana/pseuds/Kyu
Summary: Set in present day Tokyo, Connor and his bandmates nicknamed Nine and Six must continue playing as fake triplet pop stars.After die-hard fans jeopardize their safety and that of fellow pop star Chloe and four-member alternative band Jericho, Ex-cop Hank was hired as the new chief of security and is tasked to put an end to the stalking, but is faced with truths that will make him choose a side.





	Idols: Become Human

① **The Three-headed Dog**

  
※※※※

Upbeat pop music played faintly from the dance studio and three young men danced in perfect sync to each other as five others watched on. 

“Come on, Connor!” a blond girl clapped, she was seated on the lap of a red-haired girl who hooted in agreement. 

Connor smiled awkwardly and tried to put some more emotion in his movements. He was not as passionate as the boy who danced at his left side whose hair bounced along with every skip. He was not as well-timed as the boy who danced at his right either.

“Connor?” The dance instructor stopped to watch the trio and waved to the people watching at the sidelines.

One of the men shut the music off and the dancing trio stopped. 

“Connor, where are you right now?” The dance instructor pursed her lips but looked concerned in a motherly sort of way more than anything.

“I ah,” Connor managed. 

“Go easy on him, Kara. He came from location shooting just earlier.” The one on Connor’s left said, putting an elbow on Connor’s shoulder. 

Kara sighed. “Six, Nine, take a break, yes?”

Six and Nine exchanged looks and headed over to the side with the others who were also resting. Connor looked at Kara, fiddling with his hands.

“You okay?” Kara examined Connor’s brown eyes with her blue ones. “You have somewhere to be after this, right?”

It was canceled but there was something Connor wanted to do. He glanced at Six, who was talking to the red-haired girl. Their eyes met and Six nodded. “Yeah, sorry I’m all over the place.”

“Connor, you and I got death threats from a baseless rumor. You have every right to be distracted.” Kara softened.

“I’m really sorry I dragged you, Luther and Alice into this whole mess.” Connor scratched his head.

“Is he blaming himself again?” One of the people watching earlier hollered. 

“No worries, Markus.” Kara chuckled lightly and gave Connor’s arms a squeeze. “And Connor, you are _not_ in control of those fans, alright? Anyway, you can go. We’ll continue later.”

“Nine has to go too.” Six marched close, holding Nine by the shoulders. “To the doctor and all.”

“A checkup?” Kara said. “Well you can’t practice alone if Connor and Nine are both leaving. Cerberus trio is dismissed for now.”

“Guess it’s our turn.” A blond man next to Markus said. “With Chloe for now?“

“I need to rehearse the dance with North!” Chloe said as she swung an arm on the shoulder of the girl whose lap she sat on.

“We’ll see you later. Sorry to be going ahead, everyone.” Connor said as he, Nine and Six made their way to the door.

“Don’t worry about it.” Markus waved.

“Yeah, we still have that one song to practice, too. Catch up later!” another one said.

“Thanks Josh. Bye everyone!” Connor got Nine and Six out the door before closing it behind himself.

“So,” Six said as they walked with Nine. “Today’s when they pick up the ex-cop guy? Got your uniform thing?” 

“I’m surprised they’re still making him wait in this weather.” Connor glanced at one of the windows. 

Outside was gray and dark that most of the city had lit up their establishments early. Rain splattered on the window, tapping softly with a hundred touches. It was beautiful and yet chaotic. 

“I’d be surprised if he’s even there. This is an insane job offer, though.” Six shrugged. “Heard they doubled the salary since Perkins left.”

“Where do you even hear these things?” Connor chuckled, but the sentiment didn’t reach his tired brown eyes.

“North has her sources.” Six said. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“I don’t think I made a nice impression to Perkins. Maybe if I know a bit more about our next babysitter, he won’t be so inclined to leave.” Connor pressed the elevator call button as they reached it and it opened immediately. The three of them stepped inside and Nine gave Connor a pointed look.

“Babysitter.” He said.

“That’s kind of how it is.” Six scoffed. “And like every brat, I’m sick of changing. Hope this ex-cop’s worth the effort.”

“I don’t know, I feel responsible for Perkins leaving.” Connor said.

“I still think he was fired because of the issue with Daniel, not because of the death threats.” Six murmured. “Dude _hates_ us. He’s indifferent when he’s in a good mood, and I think Stern senses that.”

“What’s with Reed?” Nine’s brows furrowed.

“Oh yeah, he’s mean too.” Six nodded. “But he’s got really good connections, or so Chloe says.”

“Since when were you a gossip monger?” Connor said. This made Six laugh.

“Since Chloe and North.” He answered as the elevator doors opened and they entered the second basement. 

Six tossed Connor a car key which he used to remotely unlock a black van. 

“Come on, we need to drop Nine at the hospital before we pick up the new guy.” Six said as Connor jumped in. “Costume’s at the back.”

※

LED screens, store displays and the rain itself made the streets of uptown Tokyo glitter cheerfully despite the grey weather. A man stood waiting at a corner of Shinjuku, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his hefty figure barely sheltered by his convenience store-bought umbrella while waiting under the pouring rain in a corner of Shinjuku, just as a young man in an expensive gray uniform approached him with a black umbrella in hand.

“Hank Anderson?" the young man spoke. Hank immediately recognized the accent as American. Something about him was too pristine and too perfect for a chauffeur, but only in a theatrical sort of way, and Hank raised his brows. How many company drivers actually wore a uniform with a hat and all?

The man went on, “My name is Connor. Sent by Cyber Live.”

“You what?” Hank said. “Oh, yeah, you came to fetch me. Right.”

Hank followed the young man into a van that was parked nearby and sighed contentedly.

The young man wasn’t a driver, as it turns out, since he was seated in front of Hank. The young man took off his hat with a gloved hand, shook the rain off his pushed back hair and nodded at the driver. 

It was nice to be in the warmth of the van, but Hank was still a little bothered by being unable to recall where he had seen someone who looked and sounded like Connor. The lad was very familiar, but his uniform, with the white logo of Cyber Live was clearly not that of a talent's, more like a staff member’s. 

“Sorry to insist on the meeting, despite the weather." Connor said. “Security has been a pretty big issue lately.”

Hank had done his homework. “The ordeal at some concert, right?”

Connor's brown eyes flashed a mix of emotion that was gone as quickly as it came and Hank wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't busy trying to remember that face. 

“That's right,” Connor nodded. “That's why we'd be glad to have you."

※

With one last twirl, North and Chloe ended their rehearsal. Their friends hollered and cheered.

“Alright, Jericho. You’re done for today.” Kara gave the girls a proud smile and an applause.

“Thank you, Kara. You’ve been amazing today.” Chloe approached Kara for a brief hug before bowing to the four others. 

“Guess that means my Jericho can go home?” A woman peeked inside before entering.

“Rose!” Kara greeted, the rest chorused. “Yeah, Jericho is done for today, Chloe still has some rehearsals later with the backups and with Cerberus. 

“I’ll stay.” North raised her hand. Simon chuckled, and Josh nodded.

“I guess I’ll stay too,” Josh said. “North can teach me the steps to the one I missed last time.”

“Oh will you look at that, Josh and I have to stay!” North put an arm over Josh’s as Chloe hugged her waist. 

“Guess you’re dropping only Markus and Simon today, Rose.” Chloe said with a smile.

“I leave that up to you, as long as the call time stays the same, 10 am, hear me North?” Rose raised her brows.

“Say hi to Adam for me.” North waved. 

“Guess we’ll have to go. Come on, Markus.” Simon sighed.

“Simon says?” Markus laughed.

“Not again.” Simon said with a small chuckle.

After some discussion between Kara and Rose as dance instructor and band manager respectively, Rose set off with Markus and Simon at her heels.

“Does anyone else feel like kids under the tight security?” North sighed as she sat down beside Josh. Chloe walked off and started warming up with Kara as the other two watched.

“Not tight enough, if you ask me.” Josh shook his head. “But they’re getting a new head of security, right?”

“Perkins was pointless,” North scoffed. “But honestly, I’m thinking of giving Cerberus fans a piece of my mind.”

“North, you can’t.” Josh shook his head.

“I’m not about to stay quiet about it. I saw what I saw.” North huffed, pulling out her phone.

※

  


The old video showed forty or so boys stood in varying degrees and combinations of nervousness and excitement. The studio they were in was large enough for their restless energy, and that of the group of adults on the stage who were looking at various monitors on a table that was set-up before them. 

  
The cameras in various placements in the studio viewed each child closely. One of the adults on stage stepped up with a microphone in hand. 

  
That whole day would soon be just a distant memory preserved in a documentary, but not to three of the boys in the studio. That video talked about their about their beginnings as pop stars and now celebrating their tenth anniversary. 

  
Idols, as they're called in the country where their music was about to be born. 

  
One boy was just interested in getting the job done right; in showing his potential and making a name for himself. The cameras may have captured him flexing his neck and shoulders, but they didn't pick up his words: " _Enough talk._ " 

  
The impatient boy was being watched by a curly haired boy just two rows behind. He smiled just a little at the words, but went back to listening to the woman who was speaking on stage. He paid attention, but his hands were occupied by a coin he was rolling on his knuckles. 

  
Third from the right of the one in front of the curly haired boy was another kid, whose grey eyes stared straight ahead with what looked like intense focus, but his mind was completely elsewhere. He stood like a statue, only moving his head just a little to follow the woman who was speaking. 

  
She was Amanda Stern as the video subtitles said, whose surname fitted her tone and expression perfectly. The documentary narrated that this "rehearsal" was actually where sheーthe executive producer—and other higher-ups were going to pick the next group of candidates who would have their pop star debut that year. The rest would continue to be back-up dancers. 

All the boys already knew the choreography well. Their only chance of standing out was put to be something vague like stage presence and such. However, in the present day, the newly hired head of security was not a man that could be fooled by the fancy words of a documentary.

Hank spun his chair slightly to face the rugged man across the conference table. The man looked so disheveled that Hank guessed his last sleep or shower was a while back. 

“Hey wait a sec. That's the kid that picked me up! Connor, was it?” Hank said with a jerk of the head to acknowledge the large LED screen from which they were watching the documentary. “And Mr. Reed, you’re basically just showing how much they naturally stand out, right? The decision was made at this point.”

“As expected from an ex-cop.” The man smirked. “Gavin is fine, Mr. Reed seems like my father or something. And yeah, Connor likes doing shit like that,” Gavin scratched his chin nonchalantly. “I’ll have a word with him.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hank waved his hand as Gavin gulped down his coffee from its silver insulated tumbler.

“Anyway, keep watching, you’ll see why the decision was made quite easily.” Gavin nodded at the screen where in the documentary, the narration stopped and the music started playing.

The screen was split between the three boys, and with the close-up shot, Hank noticed that except for minute features, the trio had an uncanny resemblance to each other. 

The boy with the curly hair―Connor, was as cool and confident as the impatient boy. But more than that, their expressions told different stories: curly hair was having fun, relaxed, and knew the steps at heart. Impatient kid was passionate, grandiose with the execution and seemed to be singing along. 

The grey-eyed kid from earlier danced so exactly in time to the music that it was almost like clockwork. His expression was focused, as if he were alone in the studio and not surrounded by similarly aged boys doing the exact same thing.

“Yeah, maybe they really do stand out.” Hank shrugged slightly. “And they really do look alike.”

“The fake triplet thing sells.” Gavin held up a remote control and skipped to show the same three boys at their own first concert. 

Now, they had identical brown pushed-back hair, really driving their resemblance. Only if one looked close enough, one would notice that Connor was distinguished by the moles near his chin and near his eyes, and the smug little look his brows gave him. Impatient boy had freckles on his nose and cheeks, and had very expressive lips and brows. Grey eyes kid was just a little bit taller than the other two and previously had black hair.

“Bit unsettling." Hank shrugged. He surveyed the man across him.

“Oh, tell me about it," Gavin replied with a snicker, then he dropped his voice. “Even as their manager, Nine is the only one I can easily tell apart because of his eyes, but if they're seated...” He punctuated his point with a shrug of his own as the door opened.

The woman from the video walked in, commanding her presence with nothing but an icy stare. When she cleared her throat, Gavin stood bolt upright and nearly stumbled in his haste to pull up a chair for her.

"Mr. Anderson," she said, her voice light and pleasant yet sharp. She held out a hand for Hank to shake and he did. 

"Amanda Stern, Ms. Stern will do." she added as she sat down and Gavin quickly pulled away his tacky tumbler. "Thank you for joining us on short notice. We trust that you'll be the help we desperately need."

"I've heard about the situation, well, from what's public, anyway." Hank sat back down with a low grunt. His backbone didn't quite like the fact that he had been watching a documentary while slouching the past couple of minutes.

"Good, how much do you know?" Gavin said as he took the seat beside Ms. Stern. 

"Some kids caused a ruckus with death threats on a fan or a banner or something." Hank folded his arms. 

"Mhm," Amanda nodded, gesturing to Gavin who stood up and plugged his phone to the TV. 

"Yes, and―" Gavin pressed a button on the remote that showed the three in full costumes. They were in the middle of a change in formation but when Gavin paused,there was something in their expression that their stage presence couldn't mask for a moment.

The earlier twinge of emotion Hank saw in Connor's eyes was there again, only colder. The impatient one seemed angrier than ever and the grey-eyed one reflected both looks. 

"They saw? How could they notice a few people in their audience?" Hank stared at the three.

"Onstage, they gotta do this thing where they look at people per seating group and sorta like," ―Gavin gesticulated with a hand near his face then a big sweeping motion― "...interact. Fanservice kinda thing." 

"Who're those behind them? The band?" Hank encircled the four worried-looking performers behind the fake triplets. "What was it...Jeremy? Jericho?"

"Jericho, yes." Gavin put a hand on his hip and leaned on the table with the other. "Listen, one time, we thought someone was legit out to kill him.”

“And that is the reason we got you,” Ms. Stern said. "In the previous month just before the start of their current tour, a fan club member tracked down and released Connor's address to the public. Frankly it was a mess, now he and his band mates are staying at the dormitories."

"Like trainee kiddos all over again." Gavin shook his head. "With curfews and everything."

"You want me to investigate the source of these―" Hank waved his hand in circles, finding an appropriate word. Ms. Stern spared him the hassle and responded. 

"The source is that with how popular they've gotten, some of their fans are on the more extreme side of the spectrum. Rumors of Connor dating their choreographer―a married woman―don't help." 

"Aw jeez." Hank grimaced. 

"For the record, they don't have a dating ban like other idols." Gavin drummed his fingers on the table.

"Chri― a _dating ban_?" Hank raised his brows. "They're not priests, they're bound to fool around―"

"No one is 'fooling around', and again, they _don't_ have a dating ban." Ms. Stern said. "Fact is, fans are fans, and we are in the business of creating a fantasy."

Hank's lip twitched in displeasure while Gavin turned to unplug his phone.

"We also have reason to believe that someone among the staff could be leaking information to tabloids and such." Ms. Stern went on. "If you could put your detective skills to work, it'll be a huge favor, and you _will_ be compensated."

"Works for m―" Hank was saying when Amanda suddenly raised her hand.

"For goodness' sake, Connor. Come in." She said. The door opened and Hank's fake chauffeur came in. 

Poised as ever but now dressed down, Connor came in, quiet as a mouse. 

"Mr. Anderson, this is Connor," Ms. Stern said as the young man stood beside Amanda, his eyes briefly sweeping to Hank's then proceeded to look everywhere else as Ms. Stern spoke. "You're to accompany him and his band members any time they feel like stepping out of the dormitory. 

Connor held out a hand and Hank shook it, their eyes finally meeting.

Hank was finally able to put a finger on the look in the young man's eyes. He knew that look a little too well.

_Guilt._

※ 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> Connor RK800-51 as Connor, band leader  
> Lt. Hank Anderson as Hank the new chief of security  
> Cyberlife Tower Connor | Connor RK800-60 as Six / "Impatient Boy"  
> Upgraded Connor | RK900 as Nine / "Gray-eyed Boy"  
> Det. Gavin Reed as Gavin the manager  
> Amanda as Amanda Stern, president of Cyber Live  
> also  
> Josh, Markus, North and Simon as Jericho (band)  
> Rose Chapman as Rose (Jericho manager)  
> Kara as dance instructor  
> For further information:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_idol
> 
> Thank you for reading 💙


End file.
